


Misguided Tour

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cracky, Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Don't Even Know, Jock Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: For a while now I’ve wanted to use Obi Wan Kenobi’s line from the very first Star Wars movie, A New Hope, in a fic. I’ve also wanted to bring other TW characters that I like into this series. This is my attempt at doing both.I may have never written a fic to which the tag “I don’t even know” applies more aptly.





	Misguided Tour

**Author's Note:**

> For a while now I’ve wanted to use Obi Wan Kenobi’s line from the very first Star Wars movie, A New Hope, in a fic. I’ve also wanted to bring other TW characters that I like into this series. This is my attempt at doing both.   
> I may have never written a fic to which the tag “I don’t even know” applies more aptly.

“You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy,” Stiles says.

“That’s our high school!” Scott chides, then informs Isaac, new-student-to-be, “There _aren’t_ any beehives.”

Stiles’s head droops in despair, yet his input’s valid too.

“Avoid gym at all costs. You _will_ get hurt.”

“Stiles!”

“What? Jocks are jerks.”

Stiles speaks those words while headed to the field where a duo appear engaged in joint calisthenics… or positions from the gay Kama Sutra.

One breaks away, trots to the fence where Stiles meets him. They start to kiss and don’t stop.

“Your friend is weird,” Isaac says.


End file.
